


...just needed to get this off my chest

by Zinchilla



Series: Homestuck^2.5 Updates [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Trans Character, LGBTQ Themes, Rambling, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinchilla/pseuds/Zinchilla
Summary: I've been seeing a lot of tweets concerning June, and I thought I should put this out there to get it off my chest.
Series: Homestuck^2.5 Updates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721380
Kudos: 1





	...just needed to get this off my chest

Ok, so I've been seeing things on Twitter over the past week and thought I should get this off my chest, especially where it concerns my Homestuck Fanfic.

To make what will probably be a long rambling session short, Roxy and June are trans in the fic. Currently, the main versions that will be followed have not really given it any thought (Roxy) or don't know how to go about the matter (June). HOWEVER, them being trans is canon, and I'm not going to just discard it.

That being said, and that actually felt really nice to get off my chest to be honest... by the end of the story, both will have completed some sort of transition into female or male depending on the character. They're still technically young adults, so they're still figuring things out such as how they want to identify themselves. I know already that as a cis, bisexual young woman, there's no way in hell that I'll be able to write/go about this to make everyone happy, but I'm going to do my best to go about this as gracefully as possible. If it does sound a bit wrong, PLEASE let me know via comment. The last thing I want is to offend or potentially hurt someone because of my writing. I started this as a way to cheer myself up after the epilogues and when Homestuck^2 was starting, I grew up with this comic and I understand how important it is to some fans out there. Hell I saw June's sprite in Pesterquest and nearly cried because I saw her again for the first time since the main comic ended. I missed the epilogues window and read summaries, then promptly went back to Pesterquest because I did not entirely want to think about the Candy Epilogue especially.

Anyway, back to a semi-point. I have already introduced a fully transitioned June already, as an adult from the Chimera Timeline. In part 3, which focuses on Gage's timeline, June and Roxy will have decent roles as well as a semi-transition. Part will be done off-screen so I don't have to write every little thing down.

On a new topic:  
\- Davepetasprite will appear soon, most likely within 2-3 chapters and will be a driving force for a good chunk of the story  
\- Gage is not entirely the hero of the story, most events are simply seen through her eyes. Within narrative context, she sees herself more as an anti-hero and even a villain at times.  
\- Davepeta and Gage have history together. This will be fully explained near the end of part 2, but they have been romantically involved before. ; )  
\- Rosemary is canon, no need to panic. I promise they're still together, I would not do you guys dirty like that.  
\- There will be a lot of 'teens figuring stuff out about themselves identity wise.' Even some of the adults will change as things go on. Just because they're grown up doesn't mean they still don't have growth to do  
\- Davepeta is still non-binary, again I wouldn't do that to you guys. I promise.  
\- Any instances of misused pronouns are on me. 90% of the time I write these at like 1 am so if you see something, please tell me. It's ok, again it's on me because I write late at night.

If anything else pops up that I feel like I should address, I will update this with the new information. Again, stay safe out there and have a great day! : )


End file.
